Creepy Clowns
by Bigj200016
Summary: Everyone has heard about the "creepy clown" phenomenon going around the world. Three try to attack our vampire friends but get more than they bargained for. Takes place after "The New Vampires". All of Jonathan's family are vampires.


Creepy Clowns

Just a quick one hitter that I had an idea for with the trend of the Creepy Clowns trying to scare people around the world. It is set after my story _The New Vampires_

The Loughran family returned to California for the first time since all of Jonathan's family found their powers. Johnny never thought that when his family came of Transylvania for Jenna's wedding and Dennis's 6th birthday, that his whole family would become vampires, but they all did. This led to some issues, since all of the children wanted to stay behind to be trained by Mavis and Dracula. Since it was still the summer, Brett and Sam relented and let them remain behind.

It was now December; Troy, Parker, and Conner were all excited to see their aunt and uncle since it gave them all time to show them any new tricks they learned. It would also give Connor more time to spend with his best friend, Dennis. The two boys had become friends about a year and a half ago, when Dennis saved Connor and his brothers from Bela and his cronies. They became even closer after Connor found his vampire abilities, since Conner did so when he saved Dennis from falling off the roof. There was only one person who could get in between them, and that was Winnie.

On the final day of school for the boys before they began their Christmas Break, Mavis and Jonathan decided to take Conner and Dennis to the local park. They would be able to play with some of the local boys who were Connor's friends, and show off a little to them. They all were impressed by the fact that they were vampires, and could do so much cool stuff.

The boys had been playing for about twenty minutes, when three men began to approach them. They looked to be as old as Jonathan, but they were dressed in clown costumes. Jonathan didn't think anything of them at first, but as they approached the boys Mavis got concerned. She had inherited her father's overprotectiveness, and always thought someone might be trying to hurt her son.

The three clowns went close to the boys, and started to act in a peculiar manner. The parents weren't sure what was going on, but one of the adults had heard of something like this happening. One of the mothers started to yell for her daughter, but it was too late. One of the clowns had already grabbed her, and began to run off. It just happened that these creepy clowns had picked the wrong park to try and kidnap someone.

Before the clowns could make it to their van, they were frozen in place. None of them knew what was going on, but the next thing they remember, they saw two children and two adults bearing predatory fangs on them. One of the clowns, who appeared to be the leader yelled, "Fuck! We're Screwed!"

Dennis grabbed the girl and returned her to her mother. She was grateful, but a little scared of what was going on. The mother had heard that vampires were not only real, but friendly. Now it appeared as if her daughter had been playing with some of them, while she had been having a pleasant conversation with two of them. She would have never thought anything about Mavis and Jonathan had this not happened.

Mavis looked at Jonathan, asking him with an evil looking grin on her face, "Do we make an example of them?" Followed by a sinister chuckle.

Jonathan was a little concerned that his wife was suggesting doing something that he vowed never to do. "You don't mean…"

Before she could answer, Connor lunged at one of them, his fangs elongated to almost twice their normal length. The clown on the left could feel the cold breath on his neck and fainted from fear when he felt the fangs touch his skin. The other two tried to run as they thought that their comrade had been killed, but they were still frozen. Mavis released them, at which time they collapsed in fear, with all four of the vampires standing over the terrified clowns. The one who fainted began to come to, as Connor had not bitten him. In fact, he barely pierced the clown's skin. Jonathan laughed, as she assumed that this was what Mavis meant when she said that they should teach them a lesson.

The vampires held the clowns for about ten minutes for the police to arrive, who arrested the clowns for attempted kidnapping. They were all to excited to go to jail, as they were afraid that the vampires might have killed them.

After the police left, several newspaper and television reporters came to get the story. The headline in the next morning's local paper read, "Jokes On These Creepy Clowns." Under the headline was the clowns' mugshots.


End file.
